Goku with wings
by Natsuki D
Summary: Goku has been feeling a strong pain in his back, almost like something is ripping through his back. "Goku, why didn't you tell me you were injured?" asked Hakkai with a sickly sweat smile. "Cause' I don't remember injuring myself." "Then why are your shoulder blades covered in blood?" "Why exactly do you have feathers attached to you back Goku?" I don't own Saiyuki.
1. Chapter 1

hey there, please enjoy this story ^_^

and don't forget to review.

I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

Chapter 1

"Haraheta" cried a certain golden eyed boy.

The Sanzo party had been traveling for 1 day and would soon come up on the next village, and Goku had for the first time complained about being hungry.

"Wow! I can't believe you survived this long without saying that" replied a sarcastic Gojyo as he took a long drag from his cigarette as he looked over to the small boy sitting beside him.

Goku growled but said nothing, wincing as they hit a bump.

Gojyo noticed this but decided that it was nothing, until he saw the monkey wince again as they hit several bumps.

"Hey… you ok there monkey?" Gojyo asked worry evident in his voice.

Hakkai who had been listening turned around to look at Goku and just in time to see him wince again as they hit some more bumps.

"Is your back hurting you Goku?" Hakkai asked in a worriedly voice as he looked at their youngest member, slowing Hakuryuu to a halt as he decided to check on why Goku kept on wincing.

"I'm fine… I think…" Goku said as he felt a sudden jolt of pain as he jumped out of Hakuryuu so that the jeep could transform back into a little white dragon.

By this point, Sanzo had noticed his charges constant twitching and flinching and also was worried – though he refused to show it.

"Take off your shirt Goku" ordered Hakkai as he motioned for Goku to sit in front of him so he could check his back.

Goku nodded and removed his shirt, only to reveal to large blood splats on his shoulder blades. This took his three companions off guard as they saw the large gashes that marred their young companion.

"Goku!" Hakkai said in a worried voice as he began cleaning the wound. "Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?" he said in a sickly sweet voice sending shivers through Goku's spine.

Goku looked at the three with a confused look on his face.

"Because as far as I remember… I didn't get injured" he said as he felt another jolt of pain as Hakkai began to put some healing ointment onto his back where the injuries must have been.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo all looked at each other than to Goku who continued to bite his lips to keep from making noises of pain.

'We need to get him to the next town, and quickly' thought Hakkai as he told Hakuryuu to transform and for everyone to get back into the jeep. Then he sped away towards the next town. He was worried about Goku and how he hadn't complained about any injuries and apparently, didn't realize that he was injured. It was quite worrisome.

As soon as they got there, they booked the only room available and told Goku to again, remove his clothes so that Hakkai could check on them.

It had gotten worse. The gashes had gotten bigger and now you could see Goku's shoulder blade bones poking out of his skin.

'What is happening?' thought Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai as they saw the bones begin to shift once again.

They had no clue that things would get weirder in the coming days.

Thank you for reading ^_^

I hope you like and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there sorry for taking so long to update. writers block is a horrible thing.

hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>hh<p>

Goku's POV

Hakkai had forced me to stay in the inn and aloud me minimal movements.

'It was just a small injury. Wasn't it?' he thought as he sat on his bed and stared out the window and looked at the small food stalls that crowded the sides of the buildings. He still had no clue just how bad his injury was.

As he stared outside he saw Hakkai and Gojyo coming back from the market and waved from the window, wincing as he pulled on his shoulder blades.

He wished Hakkai hadn't been so persistent and forced him to stay in the inn so that he could wander the market and ask for meat buns and other tasty treats for him to eat.

'Speaking of which' he thought as he held his stomach after hearing a low rumble erupt from the "black hole" his stomach was 'I'm hungry.'

He turned back around to look at the door when he felt a sudden jolt of pain fan out from his shoulder blades and spread through his back.

"Itai" he yelled as the pain started to become more extravagant. He curled up on himself and held him arms around him in a hug.

"Itai Itai Itai!" he yelled as the pain continued to worsen.

"Goku!" came a strong worried voice as his vision began to fog. The last thing he saw was a bright light.

'Is that the sun?' he thought as he drifted out of conscience.

Sanzo's POV

I had just gone down stairs to get some food for Goku when Hakkai and Gojyo entered the small in that we were staying in.

"Ch' what took you so long" I said, my voice hiding all the emotions I was feeling right now.

"Sorry your highness" said Gojyo in a mocking voice till I glared daggers at him and loaded my gun.

"How is Goku doing?" Hakkai asked, his voice even and calm as he ignored what had just happened and proceeded to the stairs.

"Ch" I said as I lowered my gun and continued after him, Gojyo slinking behind us as we trudged up the stairs towards the room we all shared. "He keeps asking if he can go outside" I said annoyance evident in my voice.

Hakkai laughed and continued up the stairs and down the hall towards the room. "As long as he still isn't feeling much pain then I'm not worried" he said as we stopped in front of the rooms door.

I was just about to argue when we heard a heart-wrenching scream well up from inside the room.

"GOKU" we all yelled as we through the door back and saw Goku curled up into a ball and clawing at his back.

"Goku" I yelled as I ran over to him and tried to remove his hands from his back that seemed to be tearing. He looked at me, pain and confusion written all over his face.

"Goku!" I yelled again as his eyes slowly began to close.

Before Hakkai could even make a move to try and help lessen the pain, a splatter of red blood through itself across the room. Some of the blood landed on my face and I stared in shock as eagle like wings spread from Goku's back.

With a satisfied sigh, Goku fell into a deep sleep.

"What is going on?" Gojyo said as his legs gave on him and he fell to the floor; no longer able to stand and only able to stare at the wings that sprouted from Goku's back.

* * *

><p>Ok so this is a little short. though it could be long as well.<p>

please give me more reviews and criticism is accepted.

also if you have any thoughts about it please send me a reivew


End file.
